Savagery
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: This story describes different events throughout the book, each having to do with the characters of Jack, Ralph, Roger, Piggy, and Simon. T for described violence. currently on Hiatus
1. The Hunter

**This story is dedicated to StarLove18 who told me to prove that I know these characters. The first chapter is Jack, the second Ralph, the third Roger, Simon the fourth, and the fifth Piggy. **

Shrill noises pierced the air that moved in and out of Jack's hair. It was a cool breeze that sent chills through his spine and chilled his sweat. As the sound of a twig breaking was sent through the trees and into Jack's ears, he turned, taking a long look behind his back. The same noise was then repeated behind him.

He felt the sheer feeling of being hunted that surged through his body every time he hunted. The feeling of hunting for meat, while at the same time, being hunted himself. A wild look came into his eye as he looked ahead of where he stood and saw a boar in the distance. It stood there, eating something off of the creepers, and Jack, slowly, began his walk forward.

He was unsure whether or not to sprint to the boar, or to creep, slowly, along the trees and creepers. If he ran, he could catch the pig in time, though faced the issue of whether the boar would run away faster than Jack could chase it, but if he walked he faced the same issue of the boar running away. Jack stuck with the walking, that way he could duck and hide if the wild animal looked near him.

The sweat that rolled off of his back began to drench his frayed shorts, and his shirt stuck to him at an odd angle, though he refused to angle it correctly. He clutched his spear in his hand, leaves sticking to the sweat that caked his feet. As twigs, branches, and leaves crackled beneath his light-footed step, the beor took no notice of the approaching hunter.

With a gallant leap, Jack stuck the boar with his spear, then flourished his hunting knife and slit it's throat. He _whooped_! with glee the hunters around him closed towards the dead pig chanting their song. Jack and Roger tied the pig's feet to a pole-like branch, still chanting. Handing the branch and boar to Samneric, Jack led the rest of the choir up the mountain, where Ralph, Maurice, and Simon stood, watching them all with bewildered stares.

"_Kill the beast. Cut her throat. Spill her blood."_ they chanted as they continued up the mountain.

Ralph's jaw was pushed out and he had a face on that screamed utter disappointment. Simon watched them all, eyes glazed over. Jack looked over at their signal fire to see that it had gone out. Not caring whether or not Ralph was angry with him, Jack began to describe the hunt to them all.

**This described the first time that Jack killed a pig. Though, in the book, this event was not described with full detail, I felt like I should. It picks up at the point when Ralph saw a ship in the water and ran to signal their rescue. Jack then showed up to describe himself murdering a boar. Please leave nice reviews if you are going to. Sorry about the short chapter, hope it didn't bug anyone.**


	2. The Leader

**Ralph's chapter. It sort of went back in time to when they first crashed on the island.**

**I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimor:****The book, Lord of the Flies, does not belong to me. It belongs to Sir William Golding who published the book in 1954.**

Ralph woke with a start. He looked around himself, only to find that he was on a beach. A long scar ran across the sand to Ralph's right, and he wondered how it had gotten there. He stood on his feet, feeling at once how trembling and weak they were. He sighed and pulled off his school sweatshirt, feeling the heat of late evening.

It looked as though the sun was about to go down, and the sky was filled with treachorously dark clouds. Ralph realized, as a plop of unseen rain hit his head with force, that it was about to storm. Looking quickly around himself once more, searching for shelter, he spotted a dense jungle on his left, filled with unregocnizable plants and creepers. Realizing it was his only mean of escaping the water for a while, he dashed into the trees, hiding beneath a large green palm tree.

It was unusually green in this jungle, lit from reduced light, everything looked green, even, Ralph realized as he looked down, his gray shirt looked green. Though he feared catching a cold in this place without medicine, Ralph refused to put his damp sweatshirt on, in fear of heat stroke. Another raindrop fell on his head, and Ralph realized that he had stayed in one place to long. He dashed underneath another tree, only to get hit with another drop of water.

And that was how the night went on. Ralph dashing from tree to tree, trying desperatley to stay dry. Finally, he found that he was fighting a lost battle, as he found, with a chill, that his clothes were completely soaked. As dawn shone through the trees, Ralph began to walk back to the beach with the long scar down it to look for any other children. As he trailed his sweatshirt behind himself, a voice rang through the jungle, calling Ralph to a halt.

**That one was shorter than the last. Sorry about that. Roger's, which is next, will be longer. I promise. Nice reviews, once again.**


End file.
